Trekked: The Fanfiction
by SonicJordan
Summary: This is my parody of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, but using Sonic the Hedgehog and cartoon characters.
1. The Cast

This is my parody of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, I've just translated the Movie, TV and Cartoon Characters (mostly Sonic the Hedgehog) into Star Trek: The Motion Picture characters.

Admiral James T. Kirk - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)

Commander Spock - Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic X)

Dr. Leonard McCoy - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X)

Commander Montgomery Scott - Antoine D'Coolette (Sonic SatAM)

Lt. Commander Nyota Uhura - Amy Rose (Sonic X)

Lt. Commander Hikaru Sulu - Espio the Chamelion (Sonic X)

Lieutenant Pavel Chekov - Charmy Bee (Sonic X)

Dr. Christine Chapel - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X)

Chief Janice Rand - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X)

Captain Willard Decker - Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)

Lieutenant Ilia - Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)

Commander Branch - Joe Collins (No Mercy, 1986)

Espilon 9 Technician #1 - Adele Horner (The Marrying Man, 1991)

Espilon 9 Technician #2 - African Cat (The Aristocats)

Klingon Commander - Strombolli (Pinocchio)

Commander Sonak - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove)

Assistant to Sonak - Sonette the Squirrel (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)

Alien Ensign - Beast Boy (Teen Titans)

Yeoman - Bianca (The Rescuers)

Clearly - Cool Cat (Looney Tunes)

Female Engineer - Barby Koala (Sonic the Hedgehog comics)


	2. Chapter 1: An Anomaly in Space

After I finished _Trekked IV: The Voyage Home_, I am making the parody by removing all the characters and replacing them with TV, movie and cartoon characters (mostly Sonic the Hedgehog) characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: An Anomaly in Space

It is the late 23rd century, in the blackness of space, a mysterious giant luminescent cerulean cloud moves slowly towards the darkness. A task force of three Klingon K'T'inga class battle cruisers approach the anomaly under impulse power. On the bridge of the flagship of the Klingon task force, the _Amar_, Captain Krombolli looked amazed at the cloud on the viewscreen. He turned to his helmsman and said in Klingonese, "Tactical!"

The image of the cloud is replacement by the tactical view of the cloud with a schematic of three Klingon vessels overflying the cloud. Then he barked at the helmsman. "Visual!" The viewscreen changed back to the Cloud.

"Tactical display. Gunner, stand by on photon torpedoes."

When the photon tubes are loaded and ready. "Ready... aim... fire!"

Three Klingon ships fire their photon torpedoes at the cloud. On the viewscreen, the tactical display showing the torpedoes glowed at the image of the Cloud, then one by one, the torpedoes suddenly vanish. After the last torpedo disappeared. Krombolli ordered, "Evasive manuevers!"

Meanwhile, in the Federation side of the neutral zone, in the monitoring station, Espilon IX. Technician Adele Horner, watched the Klingon transmission on the monitor in Klingonese, the universal translator automatically translates the Klingon message, "Mayday! Mayday! This is Captain Krombolli of the Imperial Klingon Cruiser _Amar_, requesting assistance! Our patrol is under attack by a unknown force! One of our vessels are been destroyed by unfamilar weaponry. Intruder unidentified. Believe luminescent cloud to be, enormous power field Surrounding alien vessel. Our sensor scans unable to penetrate. Imperial Klingon Cruiser _Amar_ continuing to attack!"

She turned to her commander, Joe Collins. "Commander Collins, our class 1 sensor probe has intercepted this in the Klingon side of the Neutral Zone."

"That's within the Klingon border," He then asked her, "Adele, who or what are they fighting?"

"Unknown, sir."

Suddenly, the console of another technician, next to her, a black cat, beeped. He turned to Collins, "I have a exterior visual contact."

"Let's see it."

He does so. Collins watched as a blue green whiplash energy bolt hits one of the two Klingon cruisers, turning it blue energy and then disappeared.

On the _Amar_, Krombolli realized that his ship is the last Klingon cruiser left, his ship is trying to escape the monsterous cloud. When tactical detects a energy bolt heading directly towards his vessel. He whispered, "Ready aft tubes."

Just as the bolt is getting closer. He yelled, "Fire torpedoes!" The torpedoes shot away from the aft of the Klingon ship and into the bolt. The bolt deflected the torpedo and inevitably hits the Klingon ship. The _Amar_ and all of its occupants became nothing.

Adele and Collins witnessed the horror on the monitor. Adele reported, "We've plotted a course on that Cloud, Commander. It will pass into Federation space fairly close to us."

"What's it's heading?"

"Sir, it's on a precise heading for Earth!"

Meanwhile, on the planet Vulcan, Miles 'Tails' Prower senses something while on his way to his Kolinahr ceremony. He approached his masters. He does the Vulcan salute. They do the same. The female master, Vulan, begins her speech in Vulcanese, "Our ancestors cast out their animal passions on these very sands, saving our race through the attainment of Kolinahr."

The bald male master, Spem-Po continued, "Kolinahr, through which all emotion is renounced and shed."

She then continued, holding an ancient pendant for Tails. "You have laboured for many seasons, Tails, and you have proved yourself worthy to receive this symbol of pure logic."

The two tailed fox hesistated and stopped her from putting the pendant around his neck. Vulan demanded, "Your thoughts, give them to me."

He placed her hand to his head, "My mind to your mind, your thoughts to my thoughts. Our minds are joined, Tails, together and as one. I sense the consciousness calling to you from space."

After the mind meld has performed, she then announced, "Your Mobian blood is touched by it, Tails. You have not yet attained Kolinahr."

She then dropped the pendant next to Tails' feet. "He must search elsewhere for his answer. He shall not find it here. Live long and prosper, Tails."

As they leave, Tails picks up the pendant.

Meanwhile, on Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, California, on Earth. Stardate: 7410.2. An air tram lands on the station, Rear Admiral Sonic the Hedgehog stepped out of the tram and walked to a tall mascular Vulcan.

"Commander Spronk, you received your appointment as_ Enterprise_ science officer?"

"Based, I am told, on your recommendation, Admiral. Thank you."

"Why aren't you on board?"

"Captain Silver requested I complete final science briefing here before we leave on our mission."

"Here? At Starfleet? The_ Enterprise_ is in final preparation to leave dock."

They walked to the highest level of the station via escalator. "Which will require twenty more hours at minimum."

"Twelve! I'm on my way to a meeting with Admiral Blake which will not last more than three minutes. Report to me on the_ Enterprise_ in one hour."

"Report to you, sir?"

"It is my intention to be on that ship following that meeting. Report to me in one hour."

* * *

This chapter has finished. I'm writing chapter two.


End file.
